The Strongest Team On Earth
by Unearthly Frieza
Summary: An alternate take on the death of Raditz, and a new strongest team on earth.


The Strongest Team On Earth   
  
Roshi turned to Goku and Piccolo standing on the sandy banks of the small island around his   
remote home.   
"You guys will make a great team, the strongest team on earth"   
Goku turned and jumped on the Nimbus and shot in to the air, followed quickly by Piccolo, who   
shot up in to the air straight after him.   
"You think you can keep up with the flying nimbus", Goku said smugly to Piccolo.   
"I'd be ashamed if i couldnt keep up with that", Piccolo and with that they both turned their   
speed up another level, shooting off accross the horizon.   
"At least we have surprise on our side" said Goku, " Lets use it to our advantage".   
"It won't work", said Piccolo "He has a machine, it can detect our power levels, he allready   
knows that we're coming, it won't be easy.   
Miles away, in a remote canyone, Raditz sat, looking at the space pod to his side, hearing   
the crying of Gohan, whining from within.   
"I can't take that noise much more" said Raditz to himself, picking up a rock and throwing it at   
the pod.   
"SHUT UP, KID"   
Raditz looked at his scouter, two power signals began to show up, Piccolo and Goku were beggining   
to close in.   
"Looks like your dad will be here soon kid".   
Goku and Piccolo fell from the sky and landed infront of Raditz.   
"Welcome Kakarot, have you changed your mind about my proposition", asked Raditz   
"Let my son go, Raditz" said Goku, "We are the most powerfull team on earth, and if you refuse   
then we'll be forced to defeat you".   
"you Fool, Kakarot, I am far stronger than you can possibly imagine, and if you refuse to rejoin   
the Saiyin race, then I will be forced to kill you, you will die a traitors death brother".   
"Before we start, let me take of my weights", said Piccolo from behind.   
Piccolo removed his helmet and cape, they came crashing down to the ground.   
"Me too, said Goku", Goku began removing waights from all over his body,   
"I didn't know that you trained with weights too Goku", said Piccolo.   
"YOU FOOLS, do you really think a few weights is going to help you against me, questioned Raditz.   
"We'll find out said Goku"   
Raiditz chargewd towards Goku for his first attack, followed quickly by Goku firing himself in to   
the air.   
Piccolo charged after Raditz, smashing his elbow in to Raditz' Back.   
"Impossible, you are not that strong"   
Raditz looked at Goku.   
"WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR TAIL KAKAROT"   
"I was seperated from it a long time ago"   
"YOU FOOL, you've lost your saiyin powers, your ability to transform under the light of the full   
moon. Hmmmm, the moon isn't out, but i can still show the true extent of my powers, all it takes,   
is the push of a button.   
Raditz pushed a button on his remote controll, signalling his space pod to project an image of   
the moon in to the skies above.   
All that appeaered, was the outline of a child in the sky.   
"Ahhh, I forgot he was in there, well no worry, there is another way".   
"It was our own father Kakarot, who devised this means of transportation, while on a planet with   
no moon, only he could realised that the light given off by energy, is the same as moonlight.   
Raditz charged a ball of energy in his hand, and threw it up in to the air.   
He looked up, his muscles began to swell, he began to grow, to 20 times his normal size, his   
armour stretched, is skin, sprouted a thick layer of dark, brown hair, his face grew outwards,   
his whole body changed, he now stood, as a huge ape-like creature, the true power of the Saiyin   
race, Piccolo and Goku looked up, with one single movement, Raditz lifted his foot, and crushed   
Goku, killing him with one single attack.   
Piccolo looked up at the moster, as it charged towards him, just as he was about to crush Piccolo   
, the space pod behind them exploded, Gohan stood, surrounded by energy, breaking out of his   
clothes, he too began to sprout a thick layer of dark hair, all over his body, he and Raditz   
confronted each other, two Saiyins, in a battle to the end.   
Gohan and Raditz clashed together, their hands, locked together, in a test of strength, pushing   
against each other.   
Then came a blast from behind, as Raditz and Gohan stood in combat, Piccolo flew up behind and   
tore off Raditz' tail.   
Raditz screamed in pain and shrunk back down to his normal self.   
Gohan reached down and grabbed the weakened Raditz in his hand, Raditz struggled to escape, but   
Gohan wouldn't release him.   
Piccolo pointed two fingers at Raditz,   
"Special Beam Cannon" he called out, and let a wave of energy blast straight in to Raditz, his   
body, obliterated, sent in to the next dimension.   
With Raditz gone, a confused, Ape-Gohan looked down at Piccolo, in this form, Gohan had no   
controll over his actions, he just attacked, and then reared his head back and tried to blast   
Piccolo. Piccolo charged his energy and blasted in to the skies, firing a blast in to the energy   
ball in the sky, which Gohan and Raditz had used to transform.   
The ball melted away, and Gohan shrunk back down.   
"Such a power", thought Piccolo, "It should be harnesed, with training, he could become the   
strongest warrior int he universe".   
Piccolo landed next to a confused Gohan, they stood and looked to the skies, wondering when next   
the earth would come under attack, and when Goku would return to the Earth.   
Piccolo picked up Gohan and they flew off across the horizon and in tot he sunset,   
Piccolo and Gohan. The Strongest team on Earth. 


End file.
